


whenever we're together (that's my home)

by rebelblake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, fluff-ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelblake/pseuds/rebelblake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Bellamy?”</p><p>Great, he thought, now my mind's playing goddamn tricks on me. It was downright cruel, his brain playing her voice on a repeat until he just couldn't take it anymore. It was truly the cruelest thing he'd ever experienced.</p><p>“Bellamy? Is that you?”</p><p> </p><p>or: clarke finds bellamy tied up in the cave where octavia left him and takes him to find the next commander.</p><p> </p><p>Written after 3x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	whenever we're together (that's my home)

If there was anytime in his life that Bellamy Blake felt absolutely powerless, it was right now. His hands were tied up, and the sound of his sister telling him she didn't need him was haunting his every thought.

_“...You need me.”_

_“For the first time in my life, that's not true.”_

Bellamy knew that he had failed his friends, that he was a traitor to all of his allies, but to know that he had failed at being a brother? That was something he didn't think he could handle. Ever since he was born, his soul life mission was to protect his baby sister, and now she didn't need him to, and that hurt.

“She needs me,” he told himself, shaking from the coldness of the cave that Indra had left him in. The cave walls were dripping with moisture, occasionally landing on Bellamy's head, making him shiver even more. “She _needs_ me.”

The first two days weren't so bad. His stomach only begged for food every two or three times a day, making it bearable. He had been collecting the water that dripped from the rocks in the palms of his restrained hands. It wasn't his preferred way of living, but it worked, at least is had.

The third day, however, wasn't nearly as easy.

Bellamy's stomach was growling every five minutes on a constant schedule, and his thirst wasn't so easily satisfied as it had been the first 48 hours. Now it was straight up hard to caught the water in his hands because the ropes were chafing his wrists, rubbing against raw skin every time he moved them.

It was hell, and if it hadn't been for the fact that it was so awful, he might have believed he was dead.

“Bellamy?”

 _Great_ , he thought, _now my mind's playing goddamn tricks on me_. It was downright cruel, his brain playing her voice on a repeat until he just couldn't take it anymore. It was truly the cruelest thing he'd ever experienced.

“Bellamy? Is that you?”

Being himself, Bellamy was half tempted to say ‘no’, but he refrained and opened his eyes, searching the darkness for the familiar features. The medium height figure, the golden-blonde hair..

“Clarke?” It was like the name was foreign, and yet it rolled off his tongue so easily that he'd surprised himself when he said it. “I'm in here, it's me.”

And just like that, she came into view. Her hair was in strings, and she was so dirty, but Bellamy looked past it all and saw her, Clarke. “Bellamy? What the hell?” she asked, dropping whatever it was she was carrying and pulling a knife from her boot, which she used to cut his hands free. “Why are you tied up?”

“Octavia,” he muttered, rubbing his wrists and looking down. Saying her name was a reminder of what he'd lost, and it was a reminder he'd rather not have. “What're you doing here?”

She looked beautiful, her eyes reflecting the silver moonlight that shone through the cracks in the cave. “Looking for you. There's a few things we need to talk about, but it can all wait. Let me see your wrists.”

Obediently, Bellamy stuck out his wrists, letting her examine them before she went back to what she had dropped and pulled out what he recognized as a red-seaweed cream for the chafing. “I'm sorry, for what I've done. I know I screwed up and maybe if you could talk to Lexa about the alliance we could-”

“ _No_ ” was all she said in response before she continued to apply the cream to his wrists.

“No?” he questioned, in shock at the answer she had given him. “I know I did some bad stuff but Lexa will understand if you just-”

“She's dead.”

And that shut Bellamy up quicker than anything ever had. “Oh,” he said quietly, mentally slapping himself in the face over and over again. “So, who's the new heda?” he asked, trying to catch her eyes.

“Luna, from the coast. She's of nightblood, so she's a candidate. Better her than the alternative. Ontari vows to kill Skaikru if she becomes commander. But we aren't going to let that happen.” Something in Clarke's voice let Bellamy know that she had this under control, and yet she still wouldn't meet his eyes.

Bellamy sighed. “Clarke,” he said. She kept at his wrists, busying herself with applying much too much of the antidote to his chafes. “ _Clarke_ ,” he said again, this time grabbing her wrists and looking up at her. “I'm sorry. I know how much Lexa meant to you.”

He knew just as well as she did that the old Clarke would have broken down then, but this Clarke - the new Clarke - stiffened and turned to put her things back in her pack. “We leave at dawn. Eat,” she commanded, throwing Bellamy some form of meat.

“Thank you, Clarke.”

It was a lame thanks for saving his life, but it was all he could come up with, and for her it was enough. “Get some rest, Bellamy.”

 

 

In the morning, right when the sun had first peaked, Clarke was shaking Bellamy awake. “Bellamy, wake up. Ontari has people who are following me, we need to move,” she said, her small hands moving his body in all directions.

He was awake within seconds, and emerging from the cave in just a minute. It took his eyes a while to adjust to the blinding light of the sun, but he got there eventually and they continued hiking through the trees. “It's okay to not be okay,” he said without looking at her.

“Yeah,” she agreed, “it is. But I don't deserve to be okay, not after what I did.”

The urge to look into her eyes and say “what we did” was there, just like it always was. But instead he chose different words, and looked ahead as he spoke.

“Neither do I.”

 

 

Not even two days had passed before they had reached the coast, where Luna's clan was located. The place was peaceful, and smelt of both salt and flowers. It was like living in some sort of dream, and Bellamy would be lying if he said that he would mind getting used to it.

“Clarke,” Bellamy said, pointing to a fairly attractive woman with long, braided hair and light beige makeup. She was wearing a red, short top and rolled up jeans. “Is that her?”

In response, Clarke shrugged. “Only one way to find out,” she said, striding into the camp and approaching Luna.

“Luna, ai lok Klark kom-”

“Ah, you're the Wanheda they speak of,” Luna said, sticking out her calloused hand. “I'm Luna. Here we don't abide by the laws of the clans, but by the laws of ourselves. Trigedasleng is not welcome here.”

The image brought back vivid memories to Bellamy's mind, of Clarke - not _Wanheda_ , but Clarke - standing with Anya, trying to strike an alliance. He had always thought high of her, respected her, but right now he thought even more of her and he didn't know how to explain it.

“Luna,” greeted Bellamy as he stood beside Clarke. “I'm Bellamy, of the Sky People. We are here to offer you a deal.. to become the next commander.”

The look on the woman's face was a mixture of shock, flattery, and fear, and Bellamy wasn't sure what to take of it. But, go figure, Clarke sure did.

“I know what you must be feeling,” said Clarke. “Taking on the responsibilities of a commander can be frightening, but you really should be flattered. Titus had told me that you are the perfect one for the title, for the role, and that he wants you to rule the twelve - thirteen - clans, if you accept.”

Luna nodded. “I accept. Though, I've known Titus for quite some time, and tried to un-know him for even longer. He would never ask for me without reason. What's happened to the other nightbloods?” Clarke stared at her, like she had just been asked if she had killed her own child.

“Ontari, a nightblood that the Ice Queen kept secret from Lexa, killed them all. Took their heads. She's the only remaining candidate for commander, besides you.” The monotone voice that Clarke used sounded fake to Bellamy, and her cold eyes were masking months of pain and loss that he wished he could unveil. “We need you, Luna, to help us save the clans.”

“I will do it.”

 

 

Three days later, Luna scheduled for her to be escorted to Polis by a few of her men. Clarke wanted to go, to see the ritual and such, but instead she handed Luna The Flame and waved goodbye as she rode off towards the capital.

“She'll make a good leader,” Bellamy said, seeing the worry in Clarke's eyes.

Clarke leaned her head on Bellamy's shoulder, such a simple gesture and yet it was making Bellamy all kinds of happy. “I know she will. It's going home that I'm so worried about.”

Bellamy couldn't blame her, not after she left everyone and had showed up again to be turned on. “It'll be okay,” he promised, his hand finding hers as they looked across the open ocean. Something about the moment felt so right that he knew it wasn't wrong.

“I wish all things were as simple as that was,” she said, looking up at him.

He hummed in agreement. “Me too.”

Clarke kept looking up at him, connecting the dots of freckles to form constellations, and he felt her stare. “Maybe things are that simple,” she said, and he looked down at her, finally being able to look into those beautiful blue eyes. “Maybe-”

But her theory was cut off by Bellamy's lips crashing against hers. She tasted like the sea, and like the flowers that grew near the dropship. Bellamy's life had always been far from perfect, but right there in that moment, he knew that he had a home.

**Author's Note:**

> send me requests on  tumblr 


End file.
